The Moonlace
by PercyJacksonAddict
Summary: "Your knees grow weak and you struggle to remain in a standing position. It's not just your own pain you're feeling, it's hers. You left her. You hurt her. What did she ever do to you?" One-shot. Percy may be an adult, but he has the right to cry like a baby sometimes. One-sided Percy/Calypso, Percabeth.


**The Moonlace**

**Summary: One-shot. Takes place after HoO. One-sided Percy/Calypso, Percabeth. R&R :D**

* * *

_You're on the raft she made, drifting away from Ogygia sad but determined, knowing you made the right choice._

_But then the image zooms back in on her, the amazing girl who saved your life and fell in love with you. You hear her whisper, "I'll always love you, Perseus Jackson." Tears silently stream down her face._

_You want to turn around and go back to her, to tell her that you'll always love her too, but you can't._

_You scream her name. "Calypso!" But no sound comes out._

_She turns and runs away, the flow of tears not ceasing. _

_The remaining part of your heart that's left intact is suddenly shredded to ribbons and you feel hollow. You try to scream again, but your voice is muted._

_Calypso…_

You wake up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down your face, calling her name. You look over at your beautiful girlfriend sleeping peacefully beside you and you sigh, glad you haven't woken her. Doing your best to make no sounds, you slip out from under the covers and gently open your bedroom door and close it behind you.

You walk into the kitchen of your apartment and blink as your eyes get adjusted to the darkness. Now everything has been bathed in the moonlight, and the sweet plant on the windowsill glows a dazzling silver.

You smile sadly and walk over to the window, studying the plant. You don't see the moonlace, though. You see Calypso's face. The grace of her features, her smile, her eyes, her everything. It's like her image has been burned into your mind permanently and is choosing to mock you.

Involuntarily, you start to shake. It's been years since then and yes, you've fully moved on, but it would be a total lie to say you didn't miss seeing her face, talking to her, being around her.

You clutch the granite countertop as if for your life and feel the blood drain from your face as you continue to shake. You close your eyes and see Calypso laughing. You open them and force yourself to look at the moonlace, and you _feel _her standing on her tiptoes to kiss your forehead.

A sound escapes your throat, and it sounds like a whimper. Ha! Percy Jackson, whimpering? Not likely to anyone else. But more than likely to you.

You're still shivering when the tears start. You can't stop them; it was as if the dam finally broke and you can't fix it. The warm, salty water slides down your cheeks and drips onto your hands and the countertop. You feel faint, and hold onto the counter even tighter. Your knees grow weak and you struggle to remain in a standing position. It's not just your own pain you're feeling, it's hers.

You left her. You hurt her. What did she ever do to you?

You can't stand anymore. You drag yourself to the first chair you see and plop down onto it, sobbing now. You put your head in your hands and close your eyes so tightly you feel like your eyelids might rip.

After many minutes, you unwillingly force your eyes open and look down to your lap, where the moonlace sits. You realize you'd subconsciously grabbed it off of the sill and taken it with you when you sat down. You take a trembling hand and gently caress one of the leaves, smiling through your tears. Closing your eyes once more, you press the leaf to your lips and remember her. Calypso.

When you've finally calmed down, you look at the clock on the stove and realize it's past three in the morning. You don't even know why you're crying. You have no reason to cry! You've moved on!

You scold yourself, ashamed. Taking a deep breath, you stand and place the moonlace back on the windowsill, smiling softly. Sighing and drying your tears, you vow that this is the last time you'll do this at three in the morning.

Shaking your head, you turn on your heel to get back to bed when the light switches on. Startled, you jump and your eyes jerk to the spot on the wall where the light switch is, searching for whoever turned it on.

Why, it's your beautiful girlfriend, of course.

You begin apologizing profusely for waking her, giving her the I-didn't-feel-good-so-I-came-out-here-to-get-a-glass-of-water excuse, adding in another "I'm so sorry" at the end for good measure.

To your dismay, she just glares at you and crosses her arms. "Grover tells better lies than you, Seaweed Brain."

You hang your head and stare down at your bare feet, mumbling yet another apology.

After a few seconds, you hear her sigh and say tiredly, "I followed you from when you woke up, idiot. I was watching you that whole time."

You don't look up right away because you're kicking yourself for coming out here in the first place; you could've just been a man and gone back to sleep. But _no, _you just had to be a genius and wake up your PMSing girlfriend at like 3 a.m. so she could stand there and watch you cry your eyes out like a wuss for half an hour. Some boyfriend you are.

When you do look up at her, she isn't glaring anymore. Her gray eyes hold compassion and understanding, emotions she seldom displays to anyone but him. You swallow, wishing you actually _did _get a glass of water since your throat is dry as the Sahara, but you find words and speak in a small voice. "I just needed some time to think, I guess. I wanted to see the plant…"

"You had a dream about Calypso, didn't you?" she asks quickly.

You look away because you can't bear to see how her face has changed now. Saying Annabeth Chase was the jealous type is an understatement, so the Titaness is a sore subject for both of them. You nod sheepishly and confirm her suspicion. She'll probably punch you in the shoulder, laugh at your weakness, or just stomp back into the bedroom and lock you out.

But the last thing you expect her to do is give you a giant bear-hug.

When she wraps her arms around you, you instantly feel comfort. You duck your head down and bury it into the crook of her neck, grateful that she's here and she understands. Your breathing gets a little shaky, but she runs her fingers through your unruly hair and whispers in your ear that she loves you so much and everything will be okay…

And you believe her.

When you pull out of her warm embrace, you open your mouth to speak but she puts her index finger over your lips and stops you. "Don't you dare try and apologize, Percy Jackson. None of this is your fault. Let's just go back to bed, okay?"

You nod weakly and she takes your hand and leads you back to the bedroom. You intertwine your fingers with hers, feeling the softness that reminds you of Calypso…

You shake your head as she climbs into bed first and lays down with her back to you, then you climb in after her, feeling at peace now. You wrap an arm around her perfectly slim waist and bury your face in her hair, realizing you prefer blonde over chestnut.

"Thank you," you murmur.

She just kicks her legs back gently and entangles your limbs, which you gladly take as a "you're welcome."

It's no surprise when you have that same nightmare once you fall asleep, but when you wake up in a cold sweat, you look over to the nightstand and see a shining silver potted plant.

_How did that even get there? _you wonder, but honestly, you don't care. You reach up and touch the plant, then whisper, "I'll always love you too…"

And when you turn back over and sleep, you have a dream where Calypso shows up to your wedding. She's smiling, everyone's smiling, _you're _smiling. One of the best dreams a demigod can have is where people are smiling; you're grateful that this isn't a nightmare.

In the morning, a ghost of a smile graces your lips. You remember that tonight you have a special proposal to make to a certain blonde-haired, gray-eyed beauty…

Maybe if she says yes, Calypso really _will _show up to the wedding.

Smiling like an idiot, you don't even notice that the moonlace is gone.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, I'm on a roll with these oneshots! I CAN'T STOP ARGHHH. But it doesn't matter 'cause I love writing them lol. Well, I originally planned that Calypso and Percy would meet for the first time since Ogygia, but then this popped up in my head. Meh. Plus, Uncle Rick said Calypso would appear in the HoO series on Twitter…HOLY CHIZ I'M DYING I NEED MOA SO BAD.**

**I just re-read this…where did the second person come from? I never write in the second person… o.o**

**Yeah I know, I'm not good with writing Percy/Calypso angst, but then again this wasn't meant to be really angsty... I'm better at Percabeth angst, honestly. Maybe I should write an angsty Percabeth oneshot…Hehe. :D**

**I think I forgot how to say angst. Dx**

**So review and tell me what you thought, I don't give a crap about flames or whatever anyway. \(^ -^)/**

**Love always,**

**PJA :D**


End file.
